Canister-type vacuum cleaners including a canister connected through a hose to a wand. The wand is in turn connected to a floor engaging nozzle. Often, a telescopic connection is provided between the hose and the wand. For example, the hose may include a handle portion providing a tubular male end received in an expanded female end of the wand. Also, the wand may comprise a two-piece wand wherein the two pieces are also telescopically connected, as above.
Since the hose and wand are used to provide suction between the canister and the nozzle, it is necessary that a sufficient seal be provided at the above-described tubular connections. Owing to the use of rigid materials, such as rigid plastic or metal, for the tubular connection elements, a proper seal can be difficult to attain. Further, such tubular connections can be somewhat loose which may tend to downgrade perceived quality.
In use, canister-type vacuum cleaners are occasionally operated without the floor engaging portion and wand. Instead, the end of the hose is used as the suction inlet, or one or both sections of the wand may also be used. The blunt metal or hard plastic end of the hose or wand can damage furniture and the like if used improperly.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems discussed above, in a novel and simple manner.